El cerezo Sangriento
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Para toda guerra se necesita un as bajo la manga. Pero este grupo de ninjas necesitaran primero probar su existencia antes de buscarlo y poder llamarlo su 'as'. Una leyenda seria la mejor opción, y porque no 'el cerezo maldito', la mejor leyenda conocida.
1. Introduccion

**_Se avecina una gran guerra, la cual todos temen. Una guerra tan grande que incluso los Akatsuki están dispuestos a formar una alianza con otras aldeas para poder derrotar al enemigo. Pero eso no será suficiente, para asegurar la victoria necesitan encontrar y aliarse con una leyenda, el ninja más poderoso y ágil conocido: El cerezo sangriento._**

**_Se dice ser una leyenda, un mito, porque nadie lo ha visto, pero se sabe que existe debido a las escenas sangrientas que deja atrás al enfrentarse con aquellos tontos que dudan de su poder._**

**_Es un guerrero. Una sombra, solitaria y silenciosa, que se mueve entre la oscuridad. Pero como toda leyenda. Tiene un origen y final._**

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la búsqueda.

Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage de Konoha se encontraban los ninjas más poderosos de esta y otras aldeas hermanas, la mayoría eran adolescentes, pero nadie podía negar su poder. Todos parecían no tranquilizarse porque tenían preguntas que no se les había querido responder. Al menos no aun.

Los presentes eran conocidos por sus equipos: equipo 8, 10, equipo Gai, los hermanos de Suna y el equipo siete, el cual solo consistía de solo dos alumnos y dos maestros: Naruto, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi

-Obaa-chan, porque estamos aquí!?- Naruto pregunto a la mujer detrás del escritorio que estaba junto a Gaara

-Más importante, porque ha llamado a los Akatsuki y al equipo Taka?- Shikamaru dijo con un tono firme, ante esto todos los presentes asintieron.

-Ellos son el enemigo! No tendríamos….- Kiba empezó a hablar pero la Hokage lo interrumpió.

-Entiendo que todos están muy alterados por la alianza que estamos por hacer, pero les aseguro…que es nuestra única y última opción- Tsunade dijo.

-Ella tiene razón, no hay manera de ganar la guerra que se avecina, sin tener a alguien fuerte luchando a nuestro lado- Gaara dijo junto a Tsunade quien asintió.

-No le veo caso…- Sai murmuro.

-Hokage-sama, si me permite…creo que hay otras opciones- Yamato sugirió.

-Créanme, si hubiera otra forma, la habría tomado…-

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, hubo un toque a la puerta. Al cual todos voltearon a la puerta un poco tensos.

-Pasen!- La Hokage llamo.

Al recibir el permiso, entraron nueve personas vestidas en capas negras con una nube roja al centro. Todos ellos llevaban un anillo y las uñas pinatadas de negro. Ellos eran llamados los Akatsuki, una organización de rango S. Sus integrantes consistían en: el líder, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakutsu, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara.

Todos entraron en silencio. Y una vez todos dentro, hubo una atmosfera incomoda y silenciosa.

-Bienvenidos…una vez que el equipo Taka llegue empezaremos la reunión- La Hokage informo.

-No hay necesitad, ya llegamos…- Una voz fuerte hablo. La puesta se abrió y entraron las personas faltantes. Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin.

-Sasuke…- Naruto murmuro para si mismo.

-Hm..- El Uchiha gruño antes de voltear a ver a su hermano y darle una mirada dura, la cual el mayor le regreso.

-Bien demos inicio….- Tsunade comenzó. –Para comenzar queremos que entiendan el motivo de esta reunión-

-La guerra contra Madara Uchiha…una batalla que será difícil de ganar sin los aliados correctos…-

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Hidan interrumpió muy maleducadamente.

-Silencio- Pein dijo y el albino con un gruñido se calló. –Prosigue…-

-…Esta alianza que hoy se firmara, solo durara hasta que la guerra termine, mientras tanto: Akatsuki y Equipo Taka se establecerán aquí-

-Que!? Obba-chan!- Naruto grito molesto.

-Naruto! Cállate!- Tsunade grito moesta.

-Permítame hacer una pregunta…Es seguro que ganemos la batalla con esta... alianza?- Kakashi pregunto.

-…No sabría decirles pero…es una gran oportunidad…pero para ganar la guerra definitivamente necesitaremos la ayuda de otra persona…-

-….Otra persona?-

-El cerezo sangriento…- Pein comento.

-Quien carajos es ese?- Hidan pregunto.

-…he escuchado de él….- Karin murmuro –Pero es solo una leyenda-

-Hm…- Sasuke murmuro ahora interesado

-…Leyenda?-

-Sí, permíteme ilustrarte: Hace mucho tiempo, en la misma época en que Madara estuvo al frente del clan Uchiha, hubo un grupo de ninjas que eran un gran peligro para todos, eran bandidos. Se hacían llamar Tsuki no akai. (Luna roja).

Un día Madara los enfrento, y se desato una tremenda batalla. Fue la primera vez que alguien estaba al nivel del gran Madara. Esa batalla duro semanas, meses incluso, tres de los integrantes del grupo murieron en batalla, dejando al más joven a pelear solo, fue una sorpresa cuando se supo que este estaba por ganar. Pero en medio de una batalla desapareció, fue como si se hubieran esfumado del mundo…muchos lo tomaron como muerto-

-Pero entonces están muertos…a que viene esto?- Tenten pregunto.

-Bueno… el mismo Madara una vez comento que si volviera a enfrentarse al miembro más joven seguramente no triunfaría, eran su única debilidad. Pero se perdió la esperanza cuando nunca fue visto de nuevo. Muchos dicen que huyó, otros dicen que Madara lo mato pero otros cuentan que aún existe, solo que cayó en un profundo sueño y no despertará hasta que su presencia sea necesitada… Tsuki no akai fue olvidado. Pero hace poco hubo testigos diciendo que el guerrero ha vuelto y está dispuesto a enfrentar nuevamente a Madara….- Gaara explico.

-Puede que sean mentiras….pero es una esperanza- Pein murmuro.

-…y quienes es esta persona?- Suigetsu pregunto.

-El miembro más joven, nunca se vio su rostro pero se podía notar que era joven debido a sus movimientos agiles y su fuerza tremenda. Muchos decían que no era humano, sino una bestia en forma de uno. Lo llaman de muchas formas pero es mejor conocido por 'el cerezo sangriento'. La razón era que antes de que desapareciera muchos creían verlo irse en un tornado de pétalos de cerezo y como portaba una capa que estaba cubierta de sangre de sus compañeros, se le quedo ese nombre.-

-…Y si este guerrero ha vuelto…como le encontraremos?-

-Simple…pase por favor!- Tsunade grito y un anciano entro. El anciano era alto, tenía una gran barba blanca al igual que su cabello y tenía unos lentes redondos que cubrían por completo sus ojos.

-Con su permiso…- Él dijo con voz potente.

-Quien es usted?- Lee pregunto.

-Soy Ren Moto, soy heredero directo de un miembro de Tsuki no akai- El anciano dijo.

-Moto-san, tiene una idea de donde puede estarse ocultando el miembro más joven-

-Por favor llámenme Ren, y he venido a portales información valiosa. En mi clan se ha mantenido información muy valiosa sobre este grupo. Y con seguridad les puedo decir que efectivamente el sobreviviente de Tsuki no akai sigue vivo y ha vuelto-

-Pero porque no había aparecido antes?- Neji pregunto.

-Aparte si volviera dudo que tenga la misma fuerza que antes…digo paso mucho tiempo..- Ino dijo.

-Bueno…verán después de la pelea de Madara, este guerrero cayo un profundo sueño, el cual el mismo líder de su grupo lo hizo. Por lo que sabemos lo hizo para protegerlo pero no sabemos de qué…- El hombre entonces saco unos collares, eran cuatro en total. Todos tenían un pedazo de plata como dije, todos con una forma distinta. – Estos son los collares de los miembros caídos, todos están conectados entre si y así supimos que el último miembro ha vuelto…-

El anciano los puso sobre la mesa y los fue juntando, cada pedazo encajaba con otro, como un rompecabezas, hasta que se formó una media luna, pero faltaba la punta inferior de la luna. De pronto los collares empezaron a brillar de un color dorado y se escuchó un ruido, como estática.

-Qué es eso?- Naruto pregunto curioso al igual que los demás.

-Como dije antes, los miembros estaban todos conectados entre sí, si los collares están brillando significa que uno de ellos aún sigue vivo, esto les ayudara a encontrar al miembro faltante, su brillo se intensificara entre más se acerquen al guerrero perdido…lo haría yo mismo pero ya estoy viejo y no podre…pero ustedes si…- El anciano dijo separando el collar y poniéndolo frente a la Hokage.

-Bien, esta será el primer objetivo de esta alianza:

Encontrar al cerezo sangriento…-

* * *

**ue les parece? hehe de pronto esta idea se me vino a la mente y decidí escribirla antes de que se me olvidara. Pero necesito su opinión...debería continuarla? No se preocupen, aun continuare mis otras historias pero esta idea se me hizo buena, pero ustedes serán los jueces. :D**

**De todos modos gracias por leerlo ;3 bonito dia!...o noche!**


	2. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

**Se avecina una gran guerra, la cual todos temen. Una guerra tan grande que incluso los Akatsuki están dispuestos a formar una alianza con otras aldeas para poder derrotar al enemigo. Pero eso no será suficiente, para asegurar la victoria necesitan encontrar y aliarse con una leyenda, el ninja más poderoso y ágil y conocido: El cerezo sangriento.**

**Se dice ser una leyenda, un mito, porque nadie lo ha visto, pero se sabe que existe debido a las escenas sangrientas que deja atrás al enfrentarse con aquellos tontos que dudan de su poder.**

**Es un guerrero. Una sombra, solitaria y silenciosa, que se mueve entre la oscuridad. Pero como toda leyenda. Tiene un origen y final.**

-Bien nos dividiremos en grupos, a cada equipo le tocara un collar y a la primera hora mañana saldrán en busca del cerezo sangriento- Tsunade informo.

-Me parece razonable….- Kakashi dijo.

-Bien como son cuatro collares, así los dividiremos:

_Equipo 1:_

Kurenai

Shino

Hinata

Kiba

Neji

Tenten

Lee

Gai

Ustedes viajaran al sur.- Neji paso al frente y Gaara le entrego un collar.

-Cada equipo recibirá un pergamino con la información sobre el cerezo sangriento, el cual le puede ser útil para encontrarlo- Tsunade dijo.

-_Equipo 2:_

Asuma

Shikamaru

Chouji

Ino

Hidan

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Konan

Ustedes viajaran al este- Asuma asintió y tomo su collar y un pergamino.

-_Equipo 3:_

Kakashi

Naruto

Yamato

Sai

Sasuke

Jugo

Suigetsu

Karin

Ustedes viajaran al oeste- Kakashi con un suspiro paso por su collar e informacion.

-_Equipo 4:_

Pein

Temari

Kankuro

Gaara

Itachi

Kisame

Deidara

Sasori

Ustedes irán al norte- Gaara tomo el último collar entre sus manos antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Bien, esta reunión ha concluido- La Hokage dijo y todos salieron en silencio, no había mucho que decir de todas formas.

* * *

Los Akatsuki se dirigieron a una residencia bastante amplia donde había suficientes habitaciones para todos, al igual que una cocina, comedor y otras habitaciones necesarias.

-Este lugar no esta tan mal…- Deidara comento al ver el lugar.

-Pff! No tan mal para ser de Konoha…- Hidan murmuro molesto.

-Líder-sama, cree que esta alianza realmente nos beneficie?- Kisame le pregunto al peli naranja.

-Por supuesto, aparte no teníamos otra opción…solo debemos encontrar a ese…guerrero, y cuando la guerra acabe volveremos- Pein dijo.

-…Nunca pensé que viviría para ver a los Akatsuki unirse a Konoha- Sasori dijo con un suspiro.

-….pero eres inmortal no?- Deidara pregunto.

-Exactamente-

-Todos a sus habitaciones, a la primera hora mañana saldremos- Pein dijo y todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas recamaras.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en su tienda de ramen favorito, pero el rubio no estaba igual de hablador que siempre. Estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos. Por fin su compañero de equipo, Sasuke, había vuelto. Era algo que el chico había soñado desde hace un tiempo, pero no era exactamente como había pensado que seria. Sasuke había cambiado, no era el mismo que conoció en la academia. Aun recordaba cuando ellos dos, junto a Sai fueron asignados en un solo equipo. Naruto se había quejado mucho porque quería tener a una chica en el equipo, pero eso no se le fue concebido.

-Si hubiera habido una chica en el equipo….las cosas hubieran salido diferente?- El chico se preguntó. Probablemente no.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki. Puede que Sasuke habrá vuelto, pero definitivamente nada sería igual, el pelinegro ya tenía otro equipo y se había olvidado completamente de la villa y todos los recuerdos que atesoraba este.

-…Al menos será como los viejos tiempos…aunque sea solo por un tiempo- él susurro al recordar en que equipo de búsqueda le toco estar.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Una voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos y con desesperación vio a todos lados, solo para ver a Sai sentado a su lado.

-Ugh….que quieres?- Naruto pregunto irritado, sabiendo que su compañero solo había venido para molestarlo.

-Nada- Él dijo con una de sus sonrisas falsas –…pero creo que tienes razón, estaremos en un mismo equipo de nuevo- Sai dijo de pronto poniéndose serio.

-...si, porque presiento que terminara mal?- De pronto Naruto hizo un gesto.

-Porque eres un idiota- Sai respondió inmediatamente.

-TU!-

-Cómo crees que es?- Sai pregunto cambiando el tema.

-…eh?-

-El guerrero que vamos a buscar…-

-Oh…no sé, puede que sea un viejo con barba larguísima pero grandísimo de tamaño!- El chico empezó a imaginar.

-…yo no creo que sea tan viejo, después de todo era el más joven de los bandidos…y el mas agil-

-Entonces puede que tenga nuestra edad-

-Probablemente, puede que sea mayor o menor…- Sai dijo pensativo.

-Hm…bueno no importa su edad, te aseguro que ha de ser un chico monstruosamente musculoso y grande, como un mamut!- El grito mientras lanzaba sus manos al aire dramáticamente.

-…como sea, lo sabremos cuando lo veamos- Sai dijo y el rubio asintió.

…

El equipo Taka llego a su residencia, la cual era un poco más pequeña que la de los Akatsuki, pero aun así era grande.

-Sasuke-kun~ durmamos juntos- La voz chillona de Karin podía ser oída por toda la casa.

- _Sasuke-kun~ durmamos juntos!-_ Suigetsu imitó a la pelirosa mientras hacia un gesto y juntaba sus manos como una enamorada.

-Cállate idiota!- Karin le grito al chico quien reía a todo pulmón.

-Sasuke-sama, cree que fue buena idea unirnos a Konoha?- Jugo pregunto ignorando la pelea entre sus dos compañeros.

-Hm…es lo mejor que tenemos- Sasuke dijo.

-…Como crees que sea ese 'cerezo sangriento' del que hablan?- Suigetsu pregunto cuando la peli roja dejo de gritarle.

-Seguramente un debilucho! Nadie es más fuerte que mi Sasuke-kun~- Karin dijo mientras se acercaba coquetamente al pelinegro.

-Hm- El chico dijo ignorando las locuras de Karin.

-…Creo que será alguien mayor, debido al tiempo que lleva vivo- Jugo dijo.

-Pero que no recuerdas lo que dijo el viejo ese? El chico estuvo dormido, quien sabe, tal vez tenga la misma edad que tenía la última vez que estuvo despierto- Suigetsu dijo.

-Hm…lo único que me importa es encontrarlo- Sasuke dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Espérame Sasuke-kun~- Karin lo llamo y estaba por ir tras el pero el pelinegro le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-PFFF! Hahaha fuiste rechazada!- Suigetsu rio.

-Que dijiste?!-

Jugo dio un suspiro de cansancio y retirase de la habitación antes de que sus compañeros volvieran a pelear.

* * *

El día siguiente llego rápido. Todos los equipos estaban en la reja antes de que el sol saliera.

-Bien les deseo suerte- La Hokage los despidió.

-SUERTE COMPAÑEROS MIOS!- Gai grito felizmente, y todos le dieron una mirada rara (excepto lee).

-Recuerden que el guerrero va a ser difícil de encontrar incluso con los collares. Se dice que es un maestro en el disfraz. Así que mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos puede que este junto a ustedes y ni lo noten- El anciano Ren aviso.

-Tiene dos semanas, como plazo, si no lo encuentran en ese tiempo, tendremos que pensar en otro plan- El Hokage dijo.

Todos asintieron antes de desaparecer y dirigirse a su destino.

…

Mientras tanto en una ciudad iluminada por las decoraciones de un festival. Donde se escuchaba la música de las cantinas, donde borrachos y prostitutas recorrían las calles aun agotadas de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

En un cuarto de hotel barato se encontraba una figura sentada sobre la cama de su oscura habitación mientras veía hacia la luna que desaparecía cuando las luces de la mañana llenaban el cielo.

-Conque me buscan eh?- Una voz melodiosa pregunto al aire, antes de que una sonrisa de medio lado apareciera en el rostro del dueño de aquella voz. –Esto será interesante….-

**TUN TUN TUN! :3**

**Que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado ;) De todos modos gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior.**

**harunoakatsuki**: Hola gracias por tu comentario. Y siento si te haya decepcionado mi otra historia :/ Por si te interesa saber los capítulos en aquel mundo están por acabar, solo si te interesa volver a leerlo : ) de nuevo gracias por tu comentario.

**DULCECITO311**: Hola! Gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3

**Lexia Hatake****:** Aww *-* gracias por tu comentario :D y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

**Adhii Guzman**: Hola! Hehe gracias! y si habrá una pareja específica, es más ya la tengo, solo que será secreto ;) lo sabrás más adelante, entre más evolucione la historia, sabrás cual será la pareja.

**Gracias por leer y espero su comentario con ansias :3**


	3. Capitulo 2: No sera facil

Todos los equipos corrían en la dirección que les correspondían mientras pensaban en que les esperaría más adelante. Esta definitivamente iba a ser una aventura.

El equipo uno que viajaba al Sur, se detuvieron al ver que a unos kilómetros adelante había un pueblo.

-Si el guerrero esta en esta dirección, seguramente paso por este pueblo- Neji dijo.

-Bien, hay que preguntarle a la gente si vio algo- Kurenai sugirió.

-Y que le preguntamos exactamente?- Kiba pregunto.

-…La información dice que no es muy alto- Shino dijo viendo el rollo con la información.

-También dice que debe estar bien cubierto con ropaje negro-

-Si está cubierto de pies a cabeza debe haberle llamado la atención al menos a alguien- Lee dijo.

-T-tienes razón L-lee-san- Hinata dijo.

-Bien! Eso haremos!- Gai dijo y todos se dirigieron al pueblo.

…

El equipo dos no tuvo tanta suerte, solo había bosque, un oscuro y frio bosque, donde apenas y entraba luz entre los huecos de las hojas de los árboles. El equipo se detuvo en un espacio un tan abierto, para hacer un plan.

Asuma tomo el pergamino y empezó a revisar la información mientras los demás veían alrededor.

-Que es lo que dic?- Konan pregunto mientras se acercaba al hombre.

-Al parecer no es muy alto, tiene cubierto el cuerpo por una capa o una armadura….también dice que tiene un increíble control de su chakra y por eso es fácil de perder si no pones atención- El leyó.

-Che! Si ese tipo aún está vivo porque no hay ido en busca de bastardo de Madara?- Hidan pregunto mientras pateaba un árbol.

-…Puede que no sepa que ha vuelto…digo estuvo dormido por años- Shikamaru opino.

-Lo único que importa es encontrarlo…- Kakuzu dijo y dio un vistazo al pergamino –Al parecer es alguien joven…o lo era al menos-

-Que te hace decir eso?- Konan pregunto.

-Un ninja joven siempre va a ser menos cuidadoso que uno viejo y por lo que veo…no creo que lo sea, si está cubierto de pies a cabeza llamaría la atención aunque no lo quisiese- Kakuzu dijo.

-Puede que tenga algo que lo identifique, como una cicatriz o algo…- Ino opino.

-Puede…será mejor encontrar un pueblo, sería más fácil encontrarlo ahí- Asuma dijo.

De pronto la cabeza de Zetsu salió de una rama de un árbol.

-Hay un pueblo no muy lejos…parece que no hay mucha gente- Zetsu blanco dijo –**Sera mejor ir!-** Zetsu negro dijo.

-Bien, suena como un plan- Konan asintió y todos siguieron el camino.

-Ese tipo Zetsu…me da miedo- Chouji le susurro a Ino quien asintió.

…

-WAA! Este lugar es enorme!- Naruto grito al ver el enorme bosque frente a ellos.

-Naruto no grites- Kakashi le dijo detrás de su librito.

-Entremos y busquemos alrededor, puede que se esté ocultando en el bosque- Yamato sugirió.

-No pienso seguir las órdenes de nadie que no sea Sasuke-kun- Karin dijo.

-Hm…vámonos- Sasuke dijo alejándose de la peli roja.

-PFF!- Suigetsu rio.

-Cállate!- Karin le grito.

-veo que pelo de gallina sigue siendo igual que antes- Sai le dijo a Naruto quien asintió y entraron al bosque.

El equipo tres, se internó más en el bosque antes que llegaron a un gran pantano, donde el agua era de color verde, debido a las algas, había ruido se animales por todo el lugar aunque no se podía ver mucho movimiento.

-Este lugar apesta!- Karin se quejó.

-Hm….- Yamato murmuro mientras habría el pergamino. -Bueno…por lo que veo, hay tanta posibilidad que el cerezo sangriento este oculto en un lugar así como en un pueblo-

-Entonces revisemos este lugar primero antes de ir a algún pueblo- Sai sugirió.

-Buena idea, acaparemos aquí- Kakashi dijo bajando su mochila.

-Iré por un poco de leña- Jugo dijo.

-Te acompaño- Suigetsu comento.

-….bueno supongo que yo pondré el campamento-

-Te ayudamos- Yamato y Sai dijeron.

-Tu puedes cocinar- Kakashi le dijo a Karin.

-Que? No!- Karin dijo molesta.

-Porque?-

-Porque no me dices que hacer! No soy tu sirvienta!-

-Admítelo Karin! No sabes cocinar!- Suigetsu le dijo riendo.

-C-Claro que se!-

-A si? Entonces no tienes problema en cocinar- Suigetsu dijo antes de irse con Jugo.

-UGH!- La pelirroja grito mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco de árbol caído.

-No sabes cocinar…? Que inútil- Sai dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-QUE?!-

-Hm…- Sasuke dijo y se fue.

Naruto dudo un poco antes de seguirlo. –Sasuke espera! A dónde vas?-

-A cazar algo-

-Déjame acompañarte!- Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hm…- Fue lo único que el chico dijo y ambos fueron a hacer su tarea.

…

El equipo cuatro sin duda era el equipo más callado. De vez en cuando se podía escuchar a Deidara y Sasori peleando sobre lo que era arte, o a Pein y Gaara hablando sobre los detalles de la alianza o a Temari y Kankuro hablando de cosas al azar.

-Paremos aquí- Pein de pronto dijo mientras ambos se detenían frente a una enorme pradera. Donde el viento recorría por el pasto moviéndolo suavemente.

-Eh? Porque?- Deidara pregunto.

-…paso por aquí no?- Kisame de pronto pregunto.

-Es una posibilidad…hay una señal de chakra alrededor del lugar…- Itachi respondió.

-…Puede que haya sido de una batalla cualquiera- Kankuro opinión.

-No. El chakra presente es más fuerte que la de una batalla 'cualquiera'- Sasori aseguro viendo alrededor.

-Busque alrededor por alguna señal- Pein dijo y todos asintieron y buscaron por alguna señal de batalla.

-Líder-sama- Kisame de pronto grito –Encontré algo!-

Los demás integrantes del equipo se acercaron a donde estaba el. Y frente a Kisame había un enorme cráter. Parecía reciente ya que aún emergían ondas de chakra de él.

-Que lo causo…una explosión?- Temari pregunto.

-No…esto no es una explosión, no hay ningún tipo de quemadura en el suelo- Deidara, el experto en explosiones, dijo.

-Entonces….- Kankuro murmuro.

-Un golpe- Gaara dijo acercándose más al cráter e hincándose en la orilla de este.

-Un golpe?...Se tuvo que utilizar mucho chakra- Sasori dijo.

-….el chakra que lo rodea es el mismo que hay por todo el lugar- Pein dijo.

-Si esto es obra del guerrero que buscamos, puede que no esté lejos. Vamos- Pein dijo y todos continuaron el viaje pero más rápido que antes.

…

En un pueblo una figura se escondía entre las sobras elegantemente mientras recorría los callejones de la villa donde la noche anterior se había quedado.

La figura llego al hotel donde se hospedaba y entro a su habitación. Y sobre la cama dejo caer una bolsa de víveres que había salido a comprar, esta persona se quitó la gran capa que la cubría y la puso sobre una silla antes de sentarse sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Abrió la bolsa y saco de ella, una orden de dangos, junto con un pedazo de pan y un jarrón con leche tibia.

-Esto es mejor que nada supongo…- La persona dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su pan, planeaba dejar los dangos como postre. La persona vio afuera de la ventana que daba una vista hacia la entraba de la ciudad. La figura se acercó a la ventana mientras en una mano tenía la pieza de pan y en la otra el jarro.

-Veo que están acercando- La persona murmuro mientras daba otra mordida a su pan.

Este cerró los ojos y con una mano (la que tenía el pan) hizo el cello del tigre. Cuando la persona volvió a abrir los ojos tenía una sonrisa de medio lado pintado sobre su rostro.

-Si los dejo encontrarme tan rápido, donde queda lo divertido?- La persona rio antes de darle un sorbo a su jarro y dar la última mordida a su pan.

-Sera mejor que también me ponga en movimiento- Este dijo antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su cama –Pero primero mis dangos….-

….

Naruto y Sasuke estaban entre los abusos esperando a que algo cayera en sus trampas.

-Ne…Sasuke- Naruto le murmuro.

-Hm…?-

-Cuando todo esto acabe…te quedaras en Konoha?- El chico pregunto.

-No veo motivo para hacerlo- El chico respondió de inmediato.

-Porque?! Qué hay del equipo? Que hay te tus amigos?!- Naruto le grito molesto.

-…Tsk!- El chico chasqueo su lengua antes de voltear a ver sus trampas.

-Sasuke que paso contigo!? Sé que nunca fuimos tan cercanos pero éramos un equipo!- Naruto le dijo.

-Cállate- Sasuke le dijo.

-Que no! No hasta que…- Naruto empezó a gritar pero Sasuke lo volvió a interrumpir con un 'cállate'

-Dame un buen motivo para callarme!- Naruto dijo con un tono más bajo.

-Espantaras a los animales Sasuke le dijo mientras señalaba a una de las trampas donde se acercaba un jabalí pequeño.

Naruto inflo los cachetes enojado antes de quedarse en silencio.

…

Esa noche todos los equipos estaban es sus campamentos recuperando energía para el día siguiente.

Todos esperaban cumplir con la misión lo más rápido posible.

Pero lo que no sabían era que esta misión iba a ser todo menos rápido. Su pequeño guerrero planeaba hacérselas difíciles. Nadie esperaría los obstáculos que se les presentaran más adelante.

**CHA! Nuevo cap :3 bueno espero que les haya gustado!. No hay mucho que decir solo que en esta historia ya tengo una pareja definida, esta historia nació con la idea de seguir el rumbo de esa pareja. Puede que decepcione a algunos pero realmente quería hacer esta pareja desde hace un tiempo :3 **

**La pareja es NARUSAKU.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo y comentando. Ya que con cada comentario que publican más me inspiro y más rápido puedo subir el capitulo**

**Peinsaku**: Gracias por comentar :) y adivinaste! La pareja es NaruSaku haha.

**Narusaku**: Waa! Gracias! CHU! 3

**Cerezo Negro**: Aw! Gracias! espeor que todas mis historias hayan llenado tus expectativas :3 y adivinaste! La pareja es NaruSaku. Espero que disfrutes de esta historia!

**Uchiha Yamii****:** Hola! Igual saludos desde mi cama :3 Haha siento lo de los equipos pero fueron totalmente al azar, de todos modos no será mucho tiempo en los que estén divididos en equipos :9 así que no les pude demasiada importación. Lo siento! Hehe y gracias por comentar!.

**Lexia Hatake**: Mi querida Lexia! Tus cometarios siempre me alegran el día :D y gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo! Igual cuídate mucho!

**yourdeathangel91****:** Hola! Gracias por comentar…y prologo?...te refieres al capítulo 1? Si no es ese entonces no creo haberlo hecho…o al menos que lo haya borrado…haha bueno gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**JoUpY.M****:** Hehe todos están frente a una sorpresa haha :D gracias por tu hermoso comentario! :D

**harunoakatsuki****:** Haha no te preocupes. Pronto Naruto volverá a ser el mismo chico alegre que todos amamos ;3 y haha tengras que esperar a ver :3 y gracias por tu guapo comentario!

**NicoleAnimes****:** Haha gracias por tu cometario me alegro el día! Y me ayudaste a inspirarme! Te adoro! Hehe

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMETNAR EN ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA! :3 y perdonen las faltas de ortografia**


	4. Capitulo 3: Esta en el bosque rojo

**Aviso importante al final!**

Durante una noche los equipos dormían pacíficamente hasta que una ola de viento los despertó.

El equipo uno, el cual estaba en un pequeño hotel después de que revisaran el pueblo por el guerrero, dormían en habitación separadas pero una misma onda de chakra los despertó, era un chakra potente pero suave.

Los integrantes salieron de sus habitaciones y se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Puede que sea el- Kiba comento al saber que todos habían sentido lo mismo.

Neji saco el collar que tenían y estaba brillando ligeramente.

-No podemos perderlo- Tenten asintió y volteo a ver a Neji.

-No está muy lejos, pero se está alejando- Neji dijo mientras veía con su byakugan.

-Vamos!- Kurenai dijo y todos asintieron antes de regresar a sus habitaciones por sus cosas y salir del hotel hacia su objetivo.

El equipo corrió unos minutos hasta que llegaron de nuevo al bosque que una vez ya habían pasado. Ante ellos se encontraba una figura encapuchada quien les daba la espalda. Era una figura muy alta, más que Gai-sensei (quien era el más alto de los presentes) y delgada.

-Quién eres?- Lee pregunto.

-Eh~~ pero pensé que ya sabían- La persona dijo con una voz burlona, su voz parecía estar mezclada con otras y aparte su voz era chillona.

-Eres tu…el cerezo sangriento?- Shino pregunto.

-Hm~ bastante cerca….yo soy solo un sirviente de este…- La figura dijo dándose la vuelta y darles la cara.

Pero el problema era que, no tenía rostro. Como un muñeco de trapo al cual no se le había pintado la cara.

-Sirviente dice…donde está tu amo? Necesitamos que venga con nosotros para…- Kurenai empezó a decir pero la criatura la detuvo alzando un brazo dándole la señal para que se callara.

-Mi amo sabes perfectamente que le buscan y para que le buscan- Este dijo.

-E-Entonces si sabe…porque e-estas tu a-aquí?- Hinata pregunto.

-Solo he venido a atrasarlos- La criatura dijo antes de lanzarse a ellos con las intenciones de atacar.

….

El equipo dos el cual dormía en otro pueblo, casi fantasma. Donde solo habitaba un puñado de personas y la mayoría era mayor.

Al sentir una onda de chakra los integrantes tuvieron la teoría de que habían encontrado al que tanto buscaban.

-El collar brilla! Lo encontramos!- Ino dijo viendo el collar.

No tuvieron que irse muy lejos, en la entrada del pueblo había una criatura encapuchada, la cual era chaparra y gorda. Tanto que sus cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar. La figura se quitó la capa y los chicos notaron que su cuerpo era de tela igual que un muñeco y por rostro tenía dos grandes botones negros y su boca estaba cosida, esta no tenía figura solo haciendo una línea recta.

-Pero qué demonios eres?!- Hidan pregunto al verlo de pies a cabeza.

-Soy mensajero del cerezo sangriento- Este dijo con una voz gruesa y su voz mesclada con otras, como un eco.

-Acaso el guerrero sabe que lo buscamos?- Konan pregunto a lo cual la criatura asintió.

-Entonces dónde está? Porque no pudo venir personalmente?- Shikamaru pregunto.

-Como dije soy un mensajero….y les he traído un mensaje de mi amo- La cosa dijo antes de sacar un masa y acomódalo en su mano. –"No me podrán encontrar"- La criatura repitió antes de correr hacia ellos con la intención de pelear.

….

El equipo cuatro que aún no se había detenido a acampar seguía corriendo entre una gran pradera. Pero tuvieron que detenerse en seco al observar dos figuras paradas a unos metros frente a ellos.

Estas dos criaturas eran de poca estatura, tanto que se les podría confundir con un niño. Ambos estaban parados uno a lado de otro. Parecían estar desnudos pero su piel era de trapo así que no tenían ningún detalle en lo absoluto solo su silueta. Ambos tenían un 'rostro' idéntico. En vez de ojos solo tenía dos grandes agujeros negros, no tenían nariz y su boca era otro agujero negro pero en forma de sonrisa volteada. Dándoles un aspecto triste. Ambos estaban atados por el cuello con un collar y estos se unían uno con otro por medio de una correa de cuero.

-Su chakra es igual que de ese lugar- Itachi dijo mientras veía la figura frente a ellos.

-Y el collar está brillando….- Garra informo.

-No continuaran siguiendo al amo- Ambos dijeron juntos con una voz particular de cualquier niños pero más profunda y oscura.

-Su amo? El cerezo sangriento?- Pein pregunto.

Ambas criaturas asintieron antes de tomarse de la mano. –Sabes el motivo por el cual le buscan….-

-Entonces, porque no ha venido a hablar con nosotros?- Gaara pregunto.

-No quiere- Fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Como que no quiere?! Donde está su dichoso amo? Quiero hablar con el!- Kankuro grito molesto.

Los dos gemelos desaparecieron para reaparecer momentos después detrás de ellos -Si quieres encontrar al amo, debes vencernos-

…

El equipo de Naruto dormía plácidamente en su campamento, habían tenido una buena cena y su fogata los mantenía calientes. Pero de pronto un viento voraz vino y apago la fogata, sobresaltando a los integrantes de equipo.

-Q-que fue eso?- Karin pregunto asustada.

-…Solo fue el viento- Sai dijo y estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo pero un chakra lo altero.

Todos lo sintieron y lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a la orilla del pantano. Donde lentamente algo empezó a salir de este.

Era un criatura no muy alta pero de estructura esquelética. No tenía ropa. Su piel era igual de trapo y tenía ojos de botón y una boca cosida en forma de sonrisa.

-Q-que demonios es eso?!- Naruto grito al verlo.

-Wa! Sasuke-kun!- Karin dijo aventándose a Sasuke, pero este la ignoro.

-Miren! El collar está brillando!- Yamato informo.

-Lo atacamos?- Suigetsu pregunto.

-Hay que esperar a ver qué hace…- Kakashi dijo a lo cual Yamato asintió.

La criatura de forma lenta se acercó a ellos hasta quedar unos metros de distancia. –Porque buscan a mi amo?- Pregunto sin siquiera mover la boca.

-….tu amo es el cerezo sangriento?- Jugo pregunto.

-….Creen que mi amo se unirá a ustedes?- La criatura volvió a preguntar.

-Donde está tu amo?- Sasuke pregunto sin rodeos.

La criatura alzo un brazo al aire –No está lejos….-

Entonces la criatura se lanzó a atacar.

….

Mientras tanto en el mismo pueblo donde se encontró aquella figura misteriosa, todo estaba silencioso, como si nunca hubiera visto un festival. Aquella figura que se encontraba en su hotel, estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su mochila de tela café que traía. En ella metió un poco de comida al igual que una botella de sake. En ella también había unas herramientas como tonillos, una pequeña llave inglesa y cosas parecidas, igual llevaba otras cosas que le serian útiles en su viaje.

-Hora de irse….- La figura dijo mientras con una mano jugaba con el collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

La persona se puso una capa debido a que aún no amanecía y hacia un poco de frio. La persona salió de su cuarto hasta al recepción, donde dejo las llaves de su habitación. La persona salió a la calle y poniendo chakra en sus pies corrió lejos.

-Espero que mis criaturas los entretengan por un rato- La figura dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

…

El equipo dos fueron los primeros en acabar con su oponente, aunque este prácticamente no hacía más que esquivar. La criatura de pronto dejo de defenderse y se alejó de sus oponentes.

-Que!? Ya estas cansado?!- Hidan le grito al verlo alejarse.

-Mi misión ha sido completada….- El muñeco dijo.

-Espera! Donde se encuentra tu amo?- Asuma le pregunto.

-…porque debería?- La criatura pregunto.

Konan saco el collar que llevaban y se lo enseño a la criatura.

-El collar….como lo obtuvieron?- La criatura pregunto. –No puedes tenerlo!-

-Lo necesitamos para encontrar tu amo…si nos dices donde está, lo regresaremos- Shikamaru dijo.

-Más vale que no mientas….- Zetsu blanco dijo **–O no lo regresaremos**- Zetsu negro continúo.

-…muy bien- La criatura asintió. –Mi amo no se encuentra muy lejos…en dos días se encontrara en aquella dirección- La criatura dijo señalando a su derecha –Sigan caminando hasta encontrar el bosque rojo, ahí estará-

-Muy bien….gracias- Asuma dijo.

-Asegúrense de entregarle ese collar cuando lo vean…- La criatura recordó antes de desaparecer.

…

El equipo uno llevaba varias horas peleando pero ninguno de ellos parecía rendirse, parecía que la batalla duraría mucho más, pero de pronto la criatura se detuvo.

-…se detuvo?- Kiba pregunto.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Kurenai le pregunto.

La criatura empezó a reírse –Nada~….al parecer me tengo que ir!-

-Qué? Te rindes?- Lee le pregunto.

-Supongo….- La criatura rio antes de señalar hacia un lugar –Vayan hacia allá y encuentren el bosque rojo, ahí estará mi amo-

-...Porque no los dices?- Shino dijo. –Quieres algo a cambio?-

-Solo quiero que cuando le encuentren le regresen ese collar…no les pertenece- Este dijo antes de desaparecer.

-…bosque rojo dijo verdad?- Tenten pregunto.

-Sí, será mejor apresurarnos, tardaremos aproximadamente dos días en llegar- Gai les informo.

-Vamos!- Lee grito antes de que todos corrieran hacia su destino.

…

El equipo cuatro peleo con los dos niños, los cuales eran muy rápidos y agiles.

-….Hermano! es hora de irnos- Uno de los niños dijo deteniéndose.

El otro dejo de pelear con Temari y Kankuro antes de voltear a ver a su hermano -…Tenemos permiso?- pregunto.

El niño asintió antes de voltear a ver a los integrantes del equipo.

-No lastimaran al amo?- Pregunto.

-No, solo queremos hablar con el para que nos ayude en la guerra próxima- Pein dijo.

-….pierden su tiempo…no los ayudara- Uno de los niños dijo mientras tomaba la mano del otro.

-pero si quieren intentarlo, se encontrara en el bosque rojo…- El otro respondió.

-Bosque rojo…muy bien, no está muy lejos- Kisame informo.

-Bien vámonos- Gaara dijo y estaban por irse pero los dos gemelos aparecieron frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

-Deben regresarlo- Dijeron juntos.

-Regresar que?- Deidara pregunto.

-El collar, es algo valioso- Comentaron los dos.

-No deben preocuparse, lo devolveremos cuando nos reunamos con el cerezo sangriento- Sasori respondió.

-….- Los gemelos observaron a los chicos por los agujeros negros de su rostro antes de hacerse un lado y dejarlos pasar.

Los chicos agradecieron antes de correr hacia dicho bosque.

…

Finalmente el equipo tres luchaba arduamente con la criatura que emergió del pantano, parecía que ganarían pero la criatura de pronto se alejó de ellos.

-…el amo me ha llamado, es por eso que esta batalla termina aquí- La criatura informo.

-Donde se encuentra?- Sasuke pregunto.

-…mi amo? Realmente quieren encontrarlo- Este pregunto.

-Sí, lo necesitamos- Naruto dijo.

La criatura asintió antes de señalar a su derecha. –En el bosque rojo le encontraran….-

-…nos acaba de decir dónde estaba?- Suigetsu pregunto confundido a lo que Jugo asintió.

-….Pero deben hacer algo por mí- La criatura dijo.

-Y que sería eso?- Sai pregunto.

La criatura volteo a ver a Yamato quien en ese momento traía el collar en una mano. –Deben devolver el collar…-

-El collar?- Kakashi pregunto –Por supuesto que lo haremos, nunca pensábamos quedárnoslo-

-Muy bien…ese collar significa demasiado para mi amo…simboliza el alma y caída de sus camaradas…- La criatura dijo antes de desaparecer en el pantano.

-Hm! Que cobarde! Sabía que Sasuke-kun lo iba a matar y huyo!- Karin dijo mientras coqueteaba con el Uchiha.

-Hm…Será mejor ir al bosque rojo- Sasuke dijo.

-Tienes razón, entre más rápido lo encontremos mejor- Kakashi dijo y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas.

….

**Whaa….la escuela me está devorando! Haha no tengo tiempo para nada! Por suerte pude terminar este capítulo...espero subir el siguiente rápido :/ **

**Hm…ah! Quiero aprovechar para contarles ****algo importante! ****Veran hace poco uno de mis lectores me pidió hacer un crossover de One piece en el que aparezca Sakura y que fuese una historia de Zorro/Sakura. Pero quiero saber si alguien le interesaría leerlo para entonces empezar a escribirlo, porque no tiene caso que solo una o dos personas lo lean solamente. Así que les pido de favor que en su comentario me digan si les interesaría :)**

**De todas formas!**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Guest**

**sami Haruno**

**uzuharu**

**peinsaku**

**narusaku**

**Cerezo Negro**

**shunshu**

**chica de la luz**

**Lexia Hatake**

**harunoakatsuki**

**NicoleAnimes**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! LOS ADORO! **

**y perdonden las faltas de otrografia y cosas asi, trate de subirlo lo mas rápido posible y no revise dos veces la historia ;3**


	5. Chapter 4: Yo soy

Dos días pasaron y todos los equipos iban en camino al bosque rojo sin saber exactamente que esperar encontrar.

-Ne…Kakashi-sensei, como cree que será ese guerrero?- Naruto le pregunto a su maestro.

-No sabría decirte Naruto…hay muy poca información de él. Pero puedo asegurarte por lo que he leído, de que es alguien muy inteligente- El hombre le dijo.

-….Crees que ahora sea muy viejo y ya no puede pelear?- Naruto dijo –Que haremos entonces!?-

-No digas tonterías- Sai le dijo –No creo que sea incapaz de pelear, después de todo cayó en un especie de coma para poder volver a pelear-

-Hm…puedo ver el bosque- Sasuke dijo y los chicos vieron al frente y vieron que ante ellos se encontraba un gran bosque de aspecto terrorífico, entre los arboles del bosque se encontraban algunos árboles de hojas color rojas.

-Se le llama bosque rojo por los arboles?- Suigetsu pregunto.

-Algo así, pero este bosque tiene un secreto un poco oscuro- Yamato dijo.

-Secreto? Que secreto puede tener un maldito bosque!?- Karin dijo con voz chillona.

-Se dice que cuando entras ya no puedes salir tan fácilmente, si volteas atrás ya no veras nada más que árboles y debes seguir adelante. Debes alejarte de los arboles rojos, estos forman un especie de camino pero si los sigues te perderás por la eternidad…también se dice que las almas de los extraviados aun vagan por el bosque buscando una salida-

-q-que?!- Naruto y Karin preguntaron asustados.

-Esa sí que es una leyenda…- Suigetsu rio.

Kakashi saco su collar y para su sorpresa estaba brillando –El guerrero ya debe estar aquí-

-Vamos…- Sasuke dijo y estar dispuesto a entrar –Entre mas rápido lo encontremos mejor….-

Yamato asintió –No hay que separarnos mucho, no querrán perderse-

Los chicos entraron al bosque con cuidado y justo al entrar pudieron sentir un aura misterioso y oscuro, no sabían si era realidad o solo su mente jugándoles un truco.

-P-Porque no rodeamos el bosque?- Karin dijo y volteo hacia atrás para salirse pero quedo en shock al ver que el camino por donde habían entrado, había desaparecido ahora solo había árboles, como si se hubieran profundizado en el bosque cuando en realidad solo habían dado unos cuantos pasos.

-Pero que…- Sai murmuro –Es un jutsu?-

-No…es el bosque, se supone que este está en constante movimiento- Kakashi explico.

-Con que sigamos el collar estamos bien-Yamato comento.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por algunos minutos antes de que el collar empezara a brillar muy fuerte.

-Debe estar cerca!- Jugo comento.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a ver alrededor tratando de buscar a aquella persona.

_CRACK!_

De pronto sonó como una rama se rompía, todos voltearon hacia unos arbusto que se empezaban a mover, en cualquier momento saldría el tan buscado guerrero, era un momento de emoción. Cuando de pronto alguien salió y los chicos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Kiba?- Kakashi pregunto al ver al chico.

-Eh? Son ustedes? UGH! Falsa alarma chicos!- Kiba grito y los miembros de su equipo salieron de entre los arbustos.

-Pensamos que eran el guerrero- Neji explico.

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo- Naruto dijo con un suspiro.

-Al parecer los collar nos señalaron el uno al otro- Kurenai dijo viendo que ambos collares brillaban. Pero estos empezaron a brillar aún más fuerte.

-Eh?...debe estar por allá- Lee sugirió mientras movía el collar a todas direcciones antes de detenerse cuando el collar aumento de brillo.

-Vamos!- Los chicos continuaron caminando durante varios minutos hasta que vieron a alguien, pero se desanimaron al ver que no solo era una persona sino un grupo de personas, era el equipo cuatro y dos quienes al parecer también se habían encontrado.

-Chicos!- Naruto los llamo.

-Yo…al parecer nos encontramos- Asuma dijo con un suspiro.

-Déjenme adivinar, unas criaturas de tela les dijeron que estaría aquí?- Deidara pregunto.

-Exactamente….-

-Estoy empezando a creer que fue una trampa- Kisame dijo pensativo.

-Puede que…- Shikamaru empezó a decir pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña figura, todos voltearon y también lo vieron.

Era otra muñeca de tela, esta era una niña la cual tenía pelo largo de color café, estaba vestida en un vestido de color café y le llegaba a las rodillas. Estaba descalza y como cara solo tenía dos granes botones.

-Oye, es una de esas criaturas- Hidan dijo.

-Tu…vienes con tu amo?- Pein le pregunto.

La niña asintió antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a correr, los chicos rápidamente la siguieron. La niña no decía nada solo guiaba al grupo de chicos, hasta que llegaron a un espacio un tanto abierto rodeado de árboles de corteza oscura.

Ahí pudieron ver que en el centro una figura estaba parada, no tenía mucha altura, se podía ver que la figura era un tanto delgada debido a una capa un poco ajustada que traía y traía puesto una capucha. Como este les estaba dando la espalda solo podían ver eso y sus botas góticas negras que traían puestas.

Junto a esta figura estaban paradas las criaturas que los atacaron, de lado derecho estaba la figura alta que ataco al equipo uno, junto a este estaban los dos gemelos. En su lado izquierdo estaba la criatura obesa y la figura esquelética que apareció en el pantano. La niña de tela corrió hacia la persona encapuchada y se escondió detrás de sus piernas asomando solo su cabecita para poder ver a los ninjas que se encontraban parados a poca distancia de ellos.

Los chicos quedaron mudos al ver al guerrero, supieron que era este no solo porque los collares brillaban intensamente, sino que también esta persona poseía un aura poderoso e intimidante causando que se te erizara la piel.

-T-Tu eres el cerezo sangriento?- Kakashi le pregunto a la figura.

Esta no hablo, solo asintió.

-…Cerezo Sangriento, hemos venido a pedirte tu ayuda- Pein hablo dando un paso al frente. –La guerra contra Madara se aproxima, tenemos entendido que una vez usted peleo contra….-

Pein hubiera continuado pero la figura volteo su cabeza lentamente, viéndolos por encima de su rostro, pero los chicos no pudieron tener una vista de su rostro debido a lo oscuro que estaba.

-Ya sé que quieren…- Una voz suave dijo, casi en un susurro. La voz era muy suave así que todos supusieron que era bastante joven.

-Así que no eres un anciano?! Vaya suenas bastante joven! Cuántos años tienes? Doce?- Naruto de pronto pregunto.

-Naruto!- Ino y Tenten le susurraron molestas y con temor a lo que el guerrero haría.

Pero este no hizo nada, simplemente volteo su cabeza a como estaba antes y no hablo una palabra. La persona de pronto puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña quien se escondía detrás de sus piernas y acaricio su cabello.

Los presentes pudieron notar que estaba usando guantes de cuero.

-Amo quiere que regresen sus collares- La criatura más alta comento.

-…Con una condición- Pein de pronto dijo.

La figura esta vez volteo ligeramente su cuerpo para poder ver mejor al líder de los Akatsuki.

-Y que sería eso….?- La figura pregunto.

-Debes ayudarnos en esta guerra- Él dijo con tono firme.

-…me niego- Este dijo después de una momento de silencio.

-QUE?! Porque!?- Naruto de pronto le grito.

-No se supone que estuviste dormida para matar a Madara?!- Hidan le grito molesto –Y ahora te niegas?!-

-…Lo que el haga o no haga, ya no es mi problema….-

-…Pero pensamos que…- Kurenai dijo pero perdió las palabras.

-Esta guerra no tiene sentido- La criatura obesa dijo. –Deberían dejar que las cosas lleven su curso.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?! Miles morirán si no hacemos nada!- Naruto le grito molesto –No me importa quién te crees que eres! Pero sabes qué?! No necesitamos tu ayuda después de todo!-

Esta vez el guerrero dio la vuelta completa viéndolos de frente, pero aún no se podía ver su rostro debido a su capa. Debido a sus movimientos todos se tensaron, y estuvieron listos para atacar si era necesario.

-…Tu- La persona dijo antes de señalar a Naruto –…cuál es tu nombre?-

-N-Naruto Uzumaki!- Naruto dijo un poco nervioso.

-Un Uzumaki….- La persona repitió pero de pronto volteo a ver a Sasuke e Itachi –Y dos Uchiha….-

Los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que esta persona supo quiénes eran.

-….quienes solicitan mi ayuda?- Este pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo, Gaara de la arena… Quinto Kazeakge- Gaara dijo.

-Y yo… Pein, líder de la organización Akatusuki-

-Y por supuesto La Quinta Hokage, Tsunade-sama- Kakashi dijo.

-….el Hokage es una mujer?- Los gemelos preguntaron juntos.

-Así es…la primera mujer- Yamato les informó.

Las criaturas de tela voltearon a ver a su amo esperando una respuesta, este se quedó quieto durante un momento antes de asistir.

-Muy bien…les ofreceré mi ayuda- La persona dijo antes de llevar una mano a la punta de su capucha.

Todos mantuvieron la respiración cuando vieron que estaba por quitarse la capa.

Como en cámara lenta, este se la fue quitando lentamente hasta que por fin estuvo abajo.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura….un placer en conocerlos- Ella dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**Haha! Lo dejare aquí :3 no me odien! Estoy tratando de crear suspenso :D**

**De todas formas pienso subir el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda. Y por cierto! **

**El crossover de One piece y Sakura ya está :3 Acabo de subir el primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten ;3**

**Peinsaku**

**cerezo negro**

**uzuharu**

**sami Haruno**

**Romy**

**yomii20**

**Anonima-Traumada**

**Minene Uryuu**

**harunoakatsuki**

**NicoleAnimes**

**Lexia Hatake**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR :3**


	6. Chapter 5: Sakura-chan

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura….Un placer en conocerlos- La chica dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Ante ellos se encontraba una chica de pelo rosa, que le llegaba a medio cuello, mientras unos mechones rodeaban su rostro perfectamente. Sus ojos eran grandes y luminosos, de un color jade precioso, su nariz abotonada pero definida y sus labios rosados y tentadores.

Los chicos tuvieron reacciones diferentes pero muy parecidas. Estaban en shock. Gaara y Pein miraron a la chica intensamente, como si hubiera un truco, pero no había nada. Los chicos de Akatsuki se quedaron congelados mientras veían a la chica de pies a cabeza sin lograr entender. Los profesores de Konoha tenían los ojos bien abiertos mientras se tensaban un poco. Finalmente los chicos de Konoha junto a los del equipo Taka no podían creer lo que veían, era algo completamente inesperado. Y todos con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

-…Espero que regresen los collares- La chica dijo.

-E-eh? C-claro- Kakashi dijo mientras regresaba a la realidad.

-ERES UNA CHICA?!- Naruto, Kiba y Hidan gritaron.

La chica los vio confundida mientras alzaba una ceja levemente –…Así es y ustedes unos chicos- Respondió.

-Pero se suponía que eras un miembro de los Tsuki no akai…el más joven- Deidara le dijo.

La chica asintió –Yo soy la cuarta integrante-

-P-pero….no tiene sentido! Eres una chica! Una maldita chica!- Hidan le grito.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante lo dicho –Intentas decir que las mujeres no pueden ser buenas guerreras? Si es así, entonces no necesitan mi ayuda-

La chica entonces dio la vuelta en su lugar y empezó a alejarse con sus criaturas detrás de ella y la pequeña niña aun pegada a ella.

-Espere…no era nuestra intención insultarla- Pein le dijo –Solo estábamos sorprendidos porque no se sabía nada del guerrero-

-Y entonces porque me buscaron?- Sakura se detuvo pero sin voltear a verlos –Como saben que soy lo que cuentan, que estaría dispuesta a ayudarlos-

-Porque tu peleaste una vez con Madara! Se supone que deberías ayudarnos y terminar con lo que empezaste!- Naruto le dijo mientras veía a la chica intensamente.

-…porque crees eso?- Sakura pregunto volteando a ver al chico a los ojos haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara y se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-P-porque….eres un héroe…la leyenda…- Naruto perdió las palabras.

-…No todas las leyendas son ciertas y no todos los héroes son lo que parecen- Ella le dijo con un tono fuerte.

-….pero nos ayudaras…no?- Ino pregunto.

-….No tengo opción, los collares de mis superiores son muy valiosos para que los tengan- Sakura les dijo. –Los quiero de vuelta-

Pein asintió y dio un paso al frente y sacar su collar. La chica empezó a caminar hacia el chico mientras detrás de ella sus criaturas desaparecían una por una.

Cuando alcanzo a Pein estiro una mano y el chico le entrego el collar, Sakura tomo el collar con fuerza y lo observo con melancolía. –Están muy bien conservados….ustedes cuidaron de ellos?- Sakura pregunto.

-No, al parecer un hombre llamado Ren Moto los tenía en su clan- Asuma dijo entregando los otros collares.

-…Moto…entonces está relacionado con mi líder- Sakura murmuro para sí misma.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo- Gaara afirmo.

-Muy bien….deberíamos salir del bosque- Sakura dijo antes de caminar hacia un lado, los chicos la siguieron.

-E-entonces usted es el cerezo sangriento?-Lee pregunto.

-Cerezo sangriento? Es así como me llaman?- Sakura pregunto.

-No sabía de su apodo?- Neji pregunto.

-Lo había escuchado pero no sabía que se referían a mí, bueno…. no sabía varias cosas hasta que desperté- La chica dijo.

-Despertar….entonces si cayó en un profundo sueño como cuentan- Sasori comento.

-Si…mi líder fue quien me puso a dormir, hizo un jutsu en todos nosotros, el cual nos haría dormir hasta que Madara volviera….- Sakura dijo antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Quieres decir a todos los miembros?- Kakashi pregunto.

-Así es…solo en caso de que perdiéramos la batalla- Sakura les dijo.

-Pero entonces…si estaban ganando, entonces porque paso eso?- Neji le dijo.

-Ganando?...eso es lo que cuentan eh…?- Sakura dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces perdieron?!- Gaara pregunto sorprendido.

-…No exactamente. Cuando mis superiores murieron en batalla, hice lo posible por derrotarlo…casi lo logre pero…resulte herida y ya no pude pelear- Sakura les informo –Es por eso que en ese momento el jutsu fue liberado-

-Herida….- Naruto repitió antes de que su corazón diera un salto, el chico corrió hacia la chica y la tomo del hombre haciendo que la volteara a ver –Pero ya no estas herida verdad?! Ahora estas bien no?-

Sakura con sorpresa vio al chico, mientras los demás también los veían en shock.

-Naruto! No seas tan aventado!- Kakashi lo regaño

El Uzumaki entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojo todito mientras se alejaba de la chica y hacia una reverencia.

-L-L-L-LO SIENTO!- El rubio grito.

La chica dio una pequeña sonrisa –No hay nada que perdonar y sobre tu pregunta, si estoy mejor…al menos he curado todo lo que tenía que curar- Ella dijo.

-Si me permite preguntar…cuanto tiempo ha estado 'despierta'- Itachi le pregunto a la chica.

-…Yo diría que menos de un mes- La chica dijo. –Muchas cosas han cambiado….-

-Supongo que era lo esperado…después de todo dormiste durante muuucho tiempo- Kiba le dijo.

-Eso es cierto…realmente me sorprendí- Sakura le dijo.

-Se sorprendió? En qué sentido?- Kurenai le pregunto con un tanto de respeto.

-…bueno…no pensé que dormiría tanto tiempo- Ella confeso. –El plan inicial era que solo dormiría unos par de meses a lo mucho…no pensamos que Madara….- Las palabras de la chica desaparecieron, ella se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que diera una risita –Se imaginaran la sorpresa que lleve al ver que dormí durante casi ocho décadas-

-Debió ser un susto- Kakashi le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo fue…pero gracias a que desperté en un tiempo tan avanzado logre curarme- Ella dijo mientras veía hacia adelante.

-Curarse? En qué sentido?- Konan pregunto.

La chica volteo a verla y le sonrió pero no le respondió, solo siguió caminando.

Los chicos siguieron caminando durante unos minutos sin hablar, solo observaban a la chica que los guiaba. Tenía un aspecto inocente y frágil pero alrededor de ella había un aura aterrador y poderoso que te podría hacer retroceder tus pasos. La chica durante todo el trascurso tenía un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer estaba disfrutando la vista.

Naruto no podía dejar de ver a la chica, era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto, no solo era bella sino fuerte también. Desde su exótico pelo rosa hasta su figura imponente, todo era perfecto para Naruto,_ ella_ era perfecta.

La chica que iba al frente de pronto se detuvo y sobre su hombro vio hacia atrás.

-Pasa algo Haruno-san?- Pein pregunto.

-Deberíamos esperar a sus compañeros?- Sakura pregunto.

-Compañeros? A quien te refieres?- Sai pregunto.

-Entonces son enemigos….- Sakura murmuro antes de sacar un kunai y regresar su vista al frente.

Los chicos de pronto se pusieron en posición de ataque y trataron de sentir un chakra para ver de dónde vendría el ataque, pero no fueron capaces de sentir nada.

-D-de donde vienen Haruno-san?!- Lee pregunto viendo alrededor.

-De aquí…- Sakura murmuro antes de saltar hacia un lado justo cuando un ninja enmascarado dio un golpe justo donde ella estaba. Los chicos estaban por atacar pero Sakura ya había atacado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña mano de Sakura estaba alrededor del cuello del hombre y sin esfuerzo alguno, lo alzo en el aire haciendo que se ahorcara a si mismo mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre de la chica.

-….quien te ha enviado?- Sakura le pregunto.

El ninja solo sonrió de medio lado y no respondió.

-Che...- La chica chasqueo su lengua antes de que estampara al hombre en el suelo haciendo un cráter debajo de él, noqueándolo. –Basuras….- Ella murmuro antes de voltear de nuevo detrás de ella.

-Vienen mas- Sakura les dijo.

-N-nosotros nos encargamos- Pein dijo aun sorprendido por lo sucedido. La chica tenía demasiada fuerza para su edad o _estatura._

-No, creo que será mejor apresurarnos, quisiera hablar con la Hogake lo antes posible- Sakura dijo antes de hacer sellos con la mano.

De pronto los arboles empezaron a moverse, haciendo un camino para ellos pero haciendo el bosque más denso para los hombres que los seguían.

-Muy bien, se los dejo todo a ustedes- Sakura dijo mientras se hacía una lado esperando a que los chicos la guiaran.

-Muy bien! Es por acá Sakura-chan!- Naruto dijo.

-Sakura-chan?- Sakura repitió con una ceja en alto.

-E-Etto…yo…- El chico murmuro sonrojado.

-Me agrada- Sakura afirmo antes de sonreír –Bien será mejor irnos-

-Vámonos chicos- Pein dijo y todos asintieron antes de ir en rumbo a Konoha.


	7. Capitulo 6: Herida

Los equipos junto con la guerrera hicieron su viaje de regreso, el cual duro un día. Durante este día ellos notaron lo cayada y apartada que era la chica durante casi todo el camino, a excepción de vez en cuando que hacia preguntas.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la aldea la chica se detuvo frente a las puertas. –Conque esto es Konoha….- Murmuro.

-Sí, es un lugar hermoso! Le encantara Haruno-sama!- Lee le dijo entusiasmado.

La chica asintió y se puso su capucha cubriendo nuevamente su cara. –Agradecería mucho si me llevasen con la Hokage-

-Yosh! Es por aquí Sakura-chan!- Naruto dijo sonriendo antes de que se adelantara y la chica lo siguiera, junto con los demás.

Justo llegando a la torre la chica se detuvo y se quedó observando algo.

-Pasa algo Haruno-san?- Pein le pregunto.

-…la montaña- Ella murmuro antes de quitarse la capucha para ver mejor. La chica se quedó observando las esculturas de las cabezas en la montaña. –Ellos son…-

-eso es el monumento a los Hokages- Neji le dijo.

-ya veo…- Sakura murmuro antes de volver a ponerse la capucha y caminar dentro de la torre.

Kakashi se adelantó y toco la puerta. Cuando recibió la señal para que entrara, todos entraron con Sakura al último.

-Regresaron antes, quiero pensar que tuvieron suerte- Tsunade dijo.

-Por supuesto- Pein dijo haciéndose a un lado y revelando a la persona encapuchada que venía detrás de ella.

La chica no dijo nada solo hizo una reverencia, Tsunade de un brinco se paró de su escritorio y también hizo una reverencia de 90 grados.

-Es un honor tenerla de nuestro lado- La Hokage dijo ante lo cual Sakura asintió antes de pararse de su reverencia. –Soy la quinta Hokage Tsunade-

-U-Usted es…- Una voz dijo.

Todos voltearon para ver al anciano Ren parado viendo al guerrero con admiración. El anciano corrió antes de parase frente a ella. Se tiró de rodillas.

-E-es un total honor…nunca pensé que viviría para verlo…- Este dijo.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente antes de hacer una reverencia y ayudar al hombre a pararse.

-Durante años hemos cuidado de sus collares esperando su regreso- El anciano dijo mientras se paraba con ayuda del cerezo.

-….Se lo agradezco mucho- La chica por fin hablo haciendo que la Hokage y Shizune como el anciano se sorprendieran de lo suave de su voz.

-Si me permite preguntar, cuantos años tiene?- Tsunade pregunto.

-Tengo 16 años- La chica dijo quitándose la capa viendo a la Hokage a los ojos.

-L-La guerrera….- Tsunade murmuro.

-…Es mujer?- Shizune termino.

El anciano solo se la quedo viendo con gran sorpresa –Los rumores eran ciertos….había una mujer en el grupo!- El de pronto grito, pero debido a su edad sus fuerzas se fueron y tambaleo. Por suerte Sakura estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

-Tenga cuidado Moto-san- Sakura le dijo antes de ayudarlo a sentarse en un sillón que estaba en una esquina.

-Y-Yo me encargo g-guerrero-san- Shizune dijo mientras corría a asistirla.

-Sakura…- La chica le dijo.

-Disculpe?-

-Mi nombre, es Haruno Sakura- Ella se presentó.

-A-AH! Yo soy Shizune!- La chica se presentó con una reverencia.

-Un placer…- Sakura dijo antes de voltear a ver al anciano. –Parece pálido…- Ella murmuro antes de empezar a desabrochas su capa.

_-Eh…que hace?!-_ Karin pensó enojada y celosa de toda la atención que recibía la pelirosa.

Cuando la chica se quitó la capa, se la puso alrededor del anciano. De pronto hubo quejidos de sorpresa de la gente presente, todos tenían caras de shock por lo que estaban viendo.

La chica traía una playera sin mangas de color cobre con tirantes gruesos. Estaba un tanto ajustada delineando su perfecto cuerpo. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos no fue su ropa, sino sus brazos.

Su brazo izquierdo era de un color blanco porcelana pero tenía una u otra cicatriz. Era un brazo normal a comparación del otro.

Su otro brazo era completamente diferente al otro causando un shock, que es lo que tenía su brazo?

Era que no tenía brazo.

En lugar de un brazo igual al izquierdo tenía un brazo metálico, como de un robot. Su brazo parecía como uno real pero era de color metal oscuro, casi negro, los dedos metálicos eran idénticos a sus dedos verdaderos, y este se movía como un brazo común y corriente. Donde el brazo metálico se conectaba con su blanca piel, había grandes quemaduras de un horrible color rojo.

El hombre que estaba recibiendo la capa también se quedó observando a la chica con sorpresa.

-Q-que le ha pasado?- Tsunade pregunto mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio con un gesto de shock.

-…Mi brazo?- Sakura pregunto antes de sonreír a medio lado antes de doblar su brazo metálico y observar de cerca su mano –…Esto es algo que Madara me ha regalado…tengo planeado darle las gracias cuando lo vea- La chica dijo con otra sonrisa de medio lado.

-….M-Madara te hizo eso?- Yamato murmuro.

-Exactamente….es por eso que perdí la batalla contra él años atrás, el bastardo me arrebato mi brazo derecho- La chica gruño suavemente.

-…Es por eso que dijo que curo todo lo que tenía que curar- Konan dijo ante lo cual la chica asintió.

-De todos modos, eso no es de importancia- Sakura dijo antes de voltear a ver a Tsunade –Me sorprendió mucho saber que el Hokage era una mujer- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa –Es todo un honor estar frente a usted-

-No querida, El honor es mío- Tsunade le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si me permite preguntar. Hatake-san me ha contado que usted es un ninja médico- Sakura le dijo antes de preguntar. –Me gustaría saber si podría darme una revisión- Ella dijo.

-Una revisión?- La Hokage repitió.

-Así es…déjeme explicarle como perdí el brazo- Sakura dijo parándose a un lado para ver a todos los presentes.

-En los finales momentos de nuestra pelea entre Madara y yo, ambos estábamos agotados así que teníamos que terminarla lo más antes posible. Por un momento pensé haber ganado, así que me confié- Sakura dijo con una risa agria –Fue el peor error de mi vida. El maldito tuvo suerte de atacarme-

-Con que la ataco? Si me permite preguntar- Sasori le pregunto.

-…No sabría decirte, porque no recuerdo mucho. Solo recuerdo ver una gran fuente de luz roja…trate de esquivarla pero no puede. Termino por atrapar mi brazo derecho arrancándolo de mi cuerpo- Sakura explico, suspiro y sonrió. –Por suerte, cuando desperté en un tiempo adelantado, en el pueblo donde me quede había un herrero quien antes había hecho prótesis para ninjas. Fue tan amable de hacerme el mío- Sakura explico.

-Ya…ahora entiendo lo que dijo en el bosque- Suigetsu dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Y en que necesitas que te ayude?- Tsunade dijo.

Sakura llevo su brazo metálico hasta el lado derecho de su rostro. Primero se señaló el oído –Durante ese ataque, no solo perdí mi brazo, sino que también la audición y la vista en mi lado derecho- Dijo llevando su mano debajo de su ojo mostrándoles de que hablaba.

-Entiendo…quieres ver si puedo regresarlos- Tsunade dijo asintiendo, camino hacia la chica. –Siéntate aquí-

La chica hizo lo que se le pidió y la Hokage empezó a examinarla.

-N-ne…Sakura-chan….- Naruto le hablo.

-Si Uzumaki-san?-

-E-etto…me preguntaba si…podrás pelear?- Naruto le pregunto.

La chica pensó por un momento antes de dar un suspiro. –No sabría decirte...después de todo aun no me acostumbro a lo pesado que es este brazo- Sakura le dijo.

Naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza. Los demás comprendían bien la situación pero aun no podían perder las esperanzas.

-Pero lucharas no?- Sasuke le pregunto.

-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo- Sakura le dijo con un giño haciendo que Karin y Naruto se pusieran celosos. Cada uno por diferente persona.

-Parece que podemos regresar tu audición con terapia, pero no estoy segura de tu vista. Tendremos que esperar y ver- Tsunade dijo después de unos minutos.

-Con eso es suficiente, gracias- Sakura dijo parándose.

-Mañana discutiremos los planes Haruno-san, debería ir a descansar- Pein le dijo.

-Te hemos preparado un departamento en el cual podrás quedarte el tiempo que desees, está situado en un lugar calmado pero cerca por cualquier cosa que necesite- Tsunade le dijo.

-Suena excelente- Sakura le dijo sonriendo, volteo a ver al resto de los ninjas e hizo una reverencia. –Sera un placer luchar a su lado-

Los demás de inmediato hicieron una reverencia e hicieron comentarios iguales.

-Naruto acompáñala- Tsunade dijo.

Naruto felizmente asintió. –Sígueme Sakura-chan!-

Sakura le sonrío antes de empezar a seguirla.

-Mi señora! Su capa!- El anciano la llamo.

-Úsela, no quiero que vaya a enfermarse- Sakura le sonrió al hombre antes de seguir a Naruto fuera de la habitación.

-Naruto es un suertudo- Suigetsu murmuro con una risa.

...

Naruto y Sakura iban caminando en silencio hasta que salieron de la torre.

-Ne…Uzumaki-san, sabes si aquí venden ramen?-


	8. Capitulo 7: Preparamiento

-D-dijiste r-ramen?!- Naruto le pregunto a la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Por supuesto!- Sakura le dijo sonriendo.

-Es comida de los dioses!- Ambos dijeron juntos. Al darse cuenta, los dos se quedaron viendo al otro sorprendidos y con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-E-entonces….ahí aquí?- Sakura le pregunto.

-CLARO!- Naruto dijo emocionado. –Sígueme!-

-Escuche que van a ir a comer- Sai les dijo saliendo detrás de ellos. –Quiero unirme-

-Nosotros también- Yamato y Kakashi dijeron.

-P-pero…- Naruto quiso hacer una excusa para estar a solas con la chica pero no lograba hacer una.

-Excelente, donde comen dos comen cinco- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa

Los chicos empezaron a caminar por las calles hasta el restaurante, pero durante el camino notaron que muchos civiles veían a Sakura no solo por su aspecto exótico sino que también por aquel brazo robótico. Los chicos se sentían incomodos por las miradas pero al parecer Sakura no parecía darles importancia.

-Aquí estamos!- Naruto dijo con una sonrisa, los ninjas entraron y ordenaron algo de comer.

Los chicos comieron en un ambiente lleno de alegría y agradable. Los integrantes del equipo siete se dieron cuenta de lo energética y agradable que podía llegar a ser la chica, ya la veían como un miembro del equipo.

-Haruno-san, mañana podrás entrenar si quieres?- Kakashi le dijo. –Naruto te podrá mostrar donde esta-

-Eso me encantaría Hatake-san- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya es tarde…será mejor que vayas a descansa- Yamato le dijo, la chica asintió. Ella y Naruto se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde Sakura se quedaría.

-B-Bueno Sakura-chan…t-te veo mañana- Naruto dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Igualmente Uzumaki-san- La chica dijo y estaba por entrar cuando Naruto la tomo de la muñeca.

-P-Puedes llamarme Naruto!- El chico le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura le sonrió cuando el chico la soltó. –Entonces te veo mañana Naruto-kun- La chica le guiño un ojo antes de entrar a su casa.

Naruto se quedó un momento ahí en shock. Cuando reacciono se sonrojo y dio una gran sonrisa antes de regresar a su casa.

La chica dio un suspiro antes de estirarse. Sakura no se molestó ni de prender la luz, simplemente camino con flojera hasta la recamara del departamento, al llegar se sentó en la cama y atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la envolvió. La pelirosa aun recordaba el día en que sus compañeros de equipo, su familia, se fueron. El día en que Madara les arranco la vida.

La chica no podía evitar recordar esa imagen, tan solo pensar en eso, su corazón daba un doloroso apretón.

-Hubiera muerto yo en su lugar….- La chica murmuro antes de sacudir su cabeza y regañarse a sí misma por vivir en el pasado.

-Esta es una nueva oportunidad…tengo que acabar con la tarea de mis compañeros- Ella dijo decidida antes de tomar su mochila y abrirla, sacando todo lo que había adentro.

En su bolsa tenía algunos pergaminos y armas como unos kunai. También tenía unas herramientas como tornillos, llaves, etc.

La chica tomo un desarmador de punta plana y llevarla hacia un tornillo que se encontraba en su codo metálico. La chica empezó a girarlo para desprenderlo. Odiaba hacer esto pero tenía que hacerlo, aun no se acostumbraba al peso.

La chica finalmente pudo quitarse su brazo y dar un suspiro de alivio al sentir un gran peso de encima, la chica se acostó en su cama.

Inconscientemente paso una mano hacia donde debería estar su brazo, pero al no sentir nada la chica gruño e hizo un gesto de enojo.

-Esta vez…pienso cobrarme todo lo que hiciste Madara- Ella gruño antes de pararse e irse al baño, decidida a tomar un largo baño. Al entrar la chica evito completamente el espejo, ya que sabía que iba a ver, una imagen débil, un recordatorio de lo patética que fue en ese momento. O al menos eso era algo que ella pensaba.

Después de que la chica acabara con su ducha, regreso a la habitación vestida en un short de tela suave de color blanco, este le quedaba un poco grande dándole mayor comodidad, también tenía una playera sin mangas del mismo color.

-El viejo me dijo que podía bañarme con mi brazo pero….- La chica susurro antes de sentarse en su cama y tomar sus herramientas para re-ensamblar su brazo robótico.

Al tenerlo de vuelta, la chica llevo chakra su brazo metálico para poder moverlo libremente, movió los dedos, doblándolos uno por uno.

Sakura se sentó en medio de su cama viendo alrededor, el gran balcón que estaba tapado con cortinas blancas, casi trasparentes, alumbraban el cuarto con la luz de la luna, también noto algo frente a la cama como un espejo de cuerpo completo pero debido a la oscuridad no podía ver su reflejo. También había un pequeño armario y la puerta que llevaba a la duche, junto a la cama había dos mesitas, cada una con una lámpara, las cuales estaban apagadas.

La chica dio una sonrisa antes de acostarse en la cama y llevar su cabeza a la almohada y pasaba un brazo sobre su cadera, cubriéndose de la oscuridad de la noche mientras sus ojos se volvían pesados y dejaba que el sueño la consumiera.

….

La mañana siguiente la chica se parí temprano y se cambió a su ropa de siempre. Pero esta vez la chica se miró en el espejo de la habitación y se quedó viendo su brazo metálico.

-No debería molestarme tanto…lo que paso, paso- Sakura se dijo a si misma mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

La chica salió de su departamento y empezó a caminar por la calle, dirigiéndose a la torre del Hokage. Nuevamente la chica ignoro las miradas curiosas que la gente le daba debido a su brazo.

Al llegar a la torre noto que aún no había nadie, solo la Hokage.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama- Sakura la saludo.

-Buenos días Haruno-sama!- Tsunade se paró de un brinco de su escritorio y dio una reverencia, no pensaba encontrarse a la chica tan temprano.

-Está ocupada?- Sakura le pregunto –Si quiere puedo venir más al rato….-

-No! No te preocupes…necesitas algo?- La mujer le pregunto.

-Si bueno….sobre mi oído…- Sakura le dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

La mujer le sonrió. –Ven aquí pequeña, creo poder hacer que tu audición mejore un poco-

Ambas platicaron mientras Tsunade la curaba, las dos llegaron a ser muy cercanas.

-Ya deberías estar mejor- La mujer le dijo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- la muchacha dijo con una reverencia.

-Interrumpimos?- Una voz dijo.

Ambas voltearon para ver a Pein y Gaara en la puesta

-En lo absoluto- Tsunade dijo yendo a su escritorio.

-Bien, supongo que será mejor explicarle la situación a nuestra invitada- Pein dijo volteando a ver a Sakura.

-Es verdad, debemos informarte de todo lo sucedido- Gaara apoyo.

Sakura sintió y se acercó a ellos.

-Me gustaría saber cómo empezó- Sakura les dijo.

-Bueno….Todo empezó cuando uno de mis miembros de nombre 'Tobi' termino siendo en realidad Madara Uchiha.** (Sé que esto no es cierto, pero en este fic es así ;3) **Mantuvo en secreto su identidad hasta que por fin decidió revelarse- Pein dijo.

-Nos declaró la guerra porque nos reusamos a entregarle el buey de ocho colas y el Zorro de nueve colas- Gaara continuo. –El monstruo de ocho colas se encuentra sellado en Killer Bee, es un shinobi de la aldea oculta de las nubes y el noveno esta….-

-Dentro de Uzumaki- Sakura término, los tres asintieron ante lo que la chica dijo. –Sabía que había algo extraño con su chakra…-

-Es por eso que nos negamos…así que Madara dijo que iba a usar las otras siete bestias para luchar contra el mundo…-

-…Me imagino que ya capturo al resto…como lo hizo?- Sakura pregunto.

-Bueno, nosotros hicimos el trabajo por el- Pein dijo con un gesto. –No sabíamos que el….-

-…Así que eran enemigos-

-Sí, pero nos hemos unidos todos ya que esta guerra nos afectará a todos por igual….-

-Eso está en el pasado- Gaara dijo. –Lo que importa ahora es que somos aliados. Creemos que un shinobi llamado Kabuto Yakushi ha formado alianza con Madara, él es un hombre muy peligroso así que debemos tener cuidado-

-…Así que no planea pelear solo eh?- Sakura sonrió de medio lado. –Me gustaría saber quiénes forman esta alianza-

-Bueno…las cinco grandes naciones shinobi y el país de Hierro están unidos…formando alrededor de 80.000 shinobis-

-Nos dividimos en cinco grupos. Yo soy el comandante general- Gaara dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. –La primera división se compone de guerreros de rango medio, lo dirige Darui-

La Hokage entonces le paso a la chica una imagen, de un hombre de piel oscura y pelo blanco.

-Este es Darui, es de la aldea oculta de las nubes, como Killer bee- Ella explico.

Sakura tomo la imagen y la observo por un momento antes de que Gaara continuara la explicación.

-La segunda división se compone de guerreros de combate a corta distancia y lo dirige Kitsuchi un ninja de la aldea oculta entre las rocas- El peli rojo continúo.

La chica entonces recibió la fotografía de un hombre de rostro un tanto redondo, piel tostada y de gran nariz, también tenía una barba negra.

-El tercer grupo cuenta con shinobis de combate a larga distancia, y está dirigido por quien tu ya conoces, Hatake Kakashi. La cuarta división tiene ninjas con solo combate a largo alcance, y lo lo dirijo- Gaara le dijo. –Shikamaru Nara es mi suplente si algo llega a pasar-

-Finalmente la quinta división fue creada con las operaciones especiales que tiene cada ninja, habilidades únicas, está al mando de Mifune-

La fotografía de un anciano con la cabeza vendada y barba gris se le fue otorgada a la chica.

-Cuando dices habilidades únicas…- La chica murmuro.

-Es un grupo de apoyo para los demás grupos, también existe la división media y apoyo logístico, la dirige Shizune esta es de ninjas médicos- Tsunade dijo.

-La división de ataque sorpresa tiene la misión de envenenar a los enemigos que es dirigida por mi hermano Kankuro. La división sensor al mando de Ao de la aldea oculta de la neblina y la división de inteligencia dirigida por Inoichi Yamanaka de Konoha- Pein explico y le entrego a la pelirosa dos fotografías. Uno del padre de Ino y otra de un hombre de pelo azul que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Finalmente he hecho un grupo donde solo se encuentra los miembros de mi equipo junto con el equipo Taka ya que…bueno, es difícil que se adapten a los demás- Pein dijo con un suspiro

-Veo que tienen todo muy bien organizado…- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. –En mis tiempos nosotros solo salíamos a pelear como gallinas sin cabeza- Ella rio.

-…Hay algo importante que no te hemos contado Haruno-san- Pein dijo seriamente. –Madara, junto con la ayuda de Kabuto…han revivido a ninjas por medio de una técnica de Edo Tensei-

-…que?- Sakura pregunto en shock.

Después de una explicación más amplia de esta técnica, Sakura no pudo evitar apretar los dientes.

-Ese maldito…- Ella murmuro.

-Tenemos planeado llevar a Naruto y a Killer Bee lejos…con ellos a salvo estaremos más cerca de la victoria- Tsunade dijo ante lo cual Sakura asintió.

-Me parece perfecto…los apoyare en todo lo que pueda- Sakura les dijo con determinación sacándole a los tres una sonrisa.

-En una semana partiremos a la guerra y pondremos a salvo a Naruto y a Killer Bee…en ese tiempo, Haruno-san serias tan amable de explicar a nuestros shinobis la forma de pelear?-

-Yo…?- Sakura pregunto confundida. –Pero estoy seguro que ellos están perfectamente bien entrenados-

-Puede que lo estén…pero la mayoría, sino todos, nunca han peleado en una guerra…queremos que estén preparados para lo que viene- La Hokage explico.

-…es razonable, me parece bien- Sakura comento. –Sera mejor empezar de una vez…-

-Llamare a todos, estarán en el campo de entrenamiento en treinta minutos- Pein dijo.

-Excelente, los veré allá- Sakura dijo con una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

-No sé por qué…pero con Sakura aquí, me siento más confiada- Tsunade murmuro.

-Es verdad…pero aun así no hay que bajar la guardia- Gaara dijo ante lo cual Pein asintió antes de que saliera de la habitación a avistar a los shinobis.

_-Cuando todo esto acabe…puede que esa chica sea una excelente miembro para los Akatsuki-_ Pein pensó mientras salía de la torre y se dirigía hacia donde los Akatsuki se encontraban.

En menos de media hora el campo de entrenamiento más grande de Konoha, se encontraban los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, los que pelearían por su aldea. Entre ellos estaban los líderes de las aldeas, los Akatsuki, el equipo Taka, los 11 konoha y maestros de todos los rangos.

-Entonces vamos a recibir un entrenamiento especial?- Anko pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que el Hokage dijo- Comento Shikaku.

-…Quien nos dará este…entrenamiento?- Ibiki pregunto mientras que detrás de él Iruka asintió.

En esos momentos Tsunade apareció junto con Gaara y Pein.

Todos los presentes, quienes no habían conocido a Sakura se sorprendieron al verla detrás de Pein. La chica se les hacía extremadamente hermosa e inocente pero tenía un aura poderoso, haciéndolos dudar de su apariencia. También notaron su brazo metálico, sorprendiéndolos.

-Me alegra que todos estén presentes- Tsunade dijo antes de que Sakura caminar a su lado.

-Ella nos ayudara a ganar esta guerra- Gaara dijo, cuando vio a todos confundidos decidió presentarla. –Ella es Haruno Sakura, la cuarta integrante y la más joven de Tsuki no akai-

Con eso los presentes quedaron en shock.

-Pero eso era solo una leyenda- Inoichi dijo sorprendido.

-Pues esta leyenda es verdad papa- Ino le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura les sonrió antes de hacer una leve reverencia. –Un placer en conocerlos-

-Sakura, ha enfrentado a Madara antes, y ha vivido una guerra de la misma magnitud que la que se aproxima. así que ella nos preparara para la guerra- Pein dijo.

-Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerles por recibirme y dejarme apoyarlos en esta lucha- Sakura dijo con una reverencia, los presentes un poco sorprendidos también hicieron su reverencia y saludo.

-Quiero que todos entiendan, que para una guerra es imposible prepararse….todo puede pasar, en un momento puedes estar luchando con tu compañero y en otro, veras a tu compañero en el suelo aferrándose a su vida. No hay manera de predecir tu victoria…ni siquiera puedes decir con certeza que sobrevivirás- Sakura les dijo con un tono duro, sacándole escalofríos a muchos. –Pero incluso sabiendo esto, debes concentrarte en hacer una cosa: Luchar. Lucha por tus compañeros, por tu aldea, por la paz y sobre todo lucha por ti-

Como si fuera magia, las palabras de Sakura quedaron impregnadas en la mente de todos los presentes, dándoles una motivación para la guerra que se avecinaba.

-Todos, deben pasar individualmente con Haruno-san, para que pueda observar sus debilidades y fortalezas- Tsunade les dijo. –Nuestro objetivo es fortalece sus debilidades y aumentar sus fortalezas-

-CHE! Esa mujer solo fanfarronea! Somos perfectamente capaces de pelear por nuestra cuenta- Hidan grito molesto y todos lo voltearon a ver como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Hidan! Sera mejor que te calles- Pein le advirtió.

-Eh!? Porque!? Te apuesto que esa mujer no puede ni vencerme- Hidan aseguro orgulloso.

-….me agrada tu confianza- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Entonces que tal un combate? Tú y yo-

-Ha! No me gustaría pelear con alguien tan débil como tú, puedo terminar matándote- Hidan dijo.

-Tanto hablas, pero te aseguro que me temes- Sakura le dijo con confianza.

-QUE DICES?!- Hidan le grito molesto.

-Temes pelear con alguien que no tiene un brazo, que aparte esta ciega de su ojo derecho y sorda del oído derecho y encima de todo una mujer más pequeña y joven que tu- Sakura le dijo provocándolo.

-ESTA BIEN! PELEAMOS! Pero no me hare responsable de tu muerte- Hidan grito quitándose su capa y sacando su arma.

Sakura le dijo una sonrisa malévola. -Te puedo asegurar desde este momento, que no serás capaz de ni siquiera ponerme un dedo encima-

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura!?- El albino le grito.

-Tu actitud y tu débil mentalidad me dice todo como un libro abierto- La chica se burló, sacando una que otra risa entre los presentes.

-Pagaras por eso?!- El chico dijo antes de abalanzarse a la chica.

El chico se abalanzo a ella, pero Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro, no se movió ni cuando el chico columpio su guadaña justo a la altura del delgado cuello de la guerrera. No fue hasta que la cuchilla estaba por atravesar su piel cuando esta se movió y desapareció ante la vista de todos. Antes que el albino pudiera actuar, Sakura ya le había enterrado su rodilla en su costado lanzándolo por los aires hasta que chocara contra unos árboles a la orilla del campo de entrenamiento

-Primera regla: Paciencia. El tiempo es indispensable a la hora de atacar. Un segundo más temprano, y pierdes el control de la circunstancias o un segundo más tarde y le das la oportunidad a tu oponente de acabar con tu vida. Debes tener paciencia y esperar el momento adecuado para atacar. Puede que solo sea un segundo o incluso un milisegundo. Pero te aseguro que si esperas y atacas en el momento adecuado tendrás a tu enemigo a tus pies- La chica explico a los presentes quienes se sorprendieron por su rapidez. Pero gracias a ese ejemplo entendieron a la perfección lo que Sakura acababa de explicar.

Hidan se paró enfurecido, humo salía de sus orejas antes de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia la chica. Pero igual que antes el chico no puedo ponerle un dedo encima a la chica, cada ataque que lanzaba Sakura lo esquivaba y lo atacaba enfureciendo más al chico haciendo que perdiera por total el control. De pronto el chico parecía agotado y a punto de colapsar sin que la chica hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo.

-Segunda regla: Mantente mentalmente estable. Es inevitable que en una guerra pierdas el control de tus emociones. No les mentiré….las posibilidades de perder a un compañero, amigo, maestro o familiar, son bastantes altas, nunca puedes garantizar que sobrevivan. En esos momentos puede que sientas ira, desesperación o incluso depresión. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, debes mantenerte enfocado en ti mismo, que es lo que te impide sobrevivir y que obstáculos tienes al frente, olvida a tu compañero, olvida a todos a tu alrededor. Debes ser capaz de defenderte y salvarte a ti mismo. Si no puedes defenderte a ti mismo no tiene caso que intentes salvar a alguien más-

La chica volvió a explicar pero esta vez más seriamente mientras veía a los chicos con ojos duros, todo sabía la seriedad del asunto, así que asintieron motivados.

Hidan con su último aliento ataco nuevamente a la chica pero esta vez Sakura no tuvo ni porque moverse ya que el chico fallo su ataque completamente, como si estuviera mareado o borracho.

El chico siguió intentándolo sin que la chica moviera un musculo. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por lo que pasaba. La pelirosa logro derrotar a un ninja de rango S en menos de tres minutos!

-Tercera regla: Debes pensar antes de actuar y entiende antes de pensar. Debes entender perfectamente bien tu situación antes de poder pensar en una estrategia que te salve la vida, escucha y observa tu entorno. Si no puedes lograr esto, no podrás actuar de forma adecuada. Debes ser capaz de lograr esto en instantes…ya que no tendrás mucho tiempo. Sé que suena difícil…pero una vez que lo domines, tu mente lo hará automáticamente sin la necesidad de que te tomes más tiempo de lo necesario-

La chica finalmente movió su pie poniéndolo en el camino de Hidan haciendo que se tropezara y cayera cara primero al suelo, el chico grupo cuando se le rompió la nariz debido al impacto. Entonces la chica puso un pie sobre la espalda del chico, haciéndole imposible parase.

-Cuarta regla: Nunca. Nunca subestimes a tu contrincante. Ese fue el error que el- señalo a Hidan- hizo, él se dejó llevar por mi apariencia sin considerar el potencial que podría estar escondiendo. No importa que tan débil o insignificante tu oponente parezca, puede que sea un lobo en un disfraz de oveja…pero creo que eso es algo que ustedes saben muy bien- Ella sonrió antes de voltear a ver al chico que aun gruñía en el suelo.

La chica le quito el pie de encima, lo tomo del hombre y lo puso de pie de un jalón. El chico aún se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Jashin…creo que me enamore…- Hidan murmuro feliz debido al dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y cara.

-Bien, quien sigue?- La chica dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**... Por fin! perdón por la tardanza, aun estoy en exámenes y no se si pueda subir pronto, cuando salga de vacaciones subiré capítulos mas rápido (osea hasta noviembre) pero no quiero esperarme tanto, asi que tengo tiempo libre adelantare lo mas que pueda :D**

**Gracias por la espera y por comentar. Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía que me apure en hacerlo en...una o dos horas haha.**


End file.
